bibi_und_tinafandomcom-20200214-history
Gestüt Szendrö in Gefahr
Gestüt Szendrö in Gefahr ist die vierte Folge der vierten Bibi und Tina Zeichentrickserie. Es ist die insgesamt 30. Folge der Serie. Die Erstausstrahlung der Episode war am 30. Mai 2010 um 17:10 Uhr auf dem KiKa. Offizielle Folgenbeschreibung Bibi, Tina und Alex fahren auf das Gestüt Szendrö in Ungarn, um endlich ihre guten Freunde Mikosch und Janosch wiederzusehen. Freudig schließen sie sich in die Arme, doch die Wiedersehensfreude währt nicht lange. Janoschs Nachbarn wollen Szendrö in ihren Besitz bringen, um eine Gaspipeline durch die Puszta zu legen. Der verschuldete Janosch ist gezwungen, einige der Wildpferde zu verkaufen, um das Gut zu halten. Bevor Bibi, Tina und Alex die Pferde zur Auktion bringen können, trennen die Nachbarssöhne heimlich die Herde und treiben die Tiere einzeln über die Puszta. Die drei Freunde müssen alles geben, um die Pferde und Gut Szendrö zu retten.Text sowie Bild von KiKa.de Zusammenfassung Bibi, Tina und Alex dürfen drei Wochen auf Gut Szendrö verbringen. Natürlich holt Mikosch seine drei Freunde direkt vom örtlichen Bahnhof ab, doch an Mikoschs Kutsche treffen sie die Brüder Laslo und Wolkan. Sie waren einst gute Freunde von Mikosch, doch nun wurde auf dem Gut der Gabors Erdgas gefunden. Marika Gabor, die Mutter der Brüder Wolkan und Laslo, möchte eine Pipeline durch das Land um Gut Szendrö legen, doch Janosch ist dagegen, da er befürchtet die Tiere könnten sich dadurch verletzen. Auf dem Rückweg zum Gut stellen Mikosch und seine Freunde fest, dass die Kutschachse und -rad angesägt wurden. Schnell fällt der Verdacht auf Laslo und Wolkan. Glücklicherweise kann Bibi die Situation mithilfe Hexerei retten. Auf Szendrö angekommen treffen die Freunde Janosch, der ihnen von einem Kaufangebot Marika Gabors bezüglich des Gestüts berichtet. Zwar haben die Besitzer das Angebot noch abgelehnt, doch sieht Janosch voraus, dass die Entscheidung bald anders aussehen könnte, wenn das Gestüt weiter nur Schulden macht. Also sollen am nächsten Morgen einige der Jungtiere auf einer Auktion verkauft werden. Bibi, Tina, Alex und Mikosch machen sich daher auf den Weg in die Puszta um die entsprechenden Tiere von der Herde abzusondern und für die Auktion bereit zu machen. Sie planen in der Puszta zu übernachten. Janosch, der von der manipulierten Kutsche erfahren hat, redet in der Zwischenzeit mit seiner alten Freundin Marika. Die Freunde können die Wildpferde erfolgreich zusammentreiben, doch in der Nacht treiben Laslo und Wolkan die Tiere davon. Zu allem Überfluss nehmen sie auch noch zwei Pferde der Freunde, nämlich die Reitpferde von Bibi und Tina, Tamo und Mascha, mit. Während Bibi und Mikosch auf Baboschko Laslo und Wolkan mit den gestohlenen Pferden verfolgen, folgen Tina und Alex auf dessen Reitpferd Attila den Wildpferden um diese wieder einzufangen. Dabei gerät das Fohlen Lily in den Sumpf. Mit Köpfchen und der Hilfe von Lilys Mutter, Ronja, gelingt es Tina und Alex das Fohlen zu retten und die Jungtiere wieder zusammenzutreiben. Währenddessen muss Bibi mit ihrer Hexerei Wolkan retten, der es Leid ist weiterhin von seinem Bruder herumkommandiert zu werden. Dabei gerät er in Schwierigkeiten und Bibi rettet ihn. Die gesamte Angelegenheit klärt sich auf. Marika, die nichts von den Aktionen ihrer Söhne wusste, wäscht diesen ordentlich den Kopf und Janosch erfährt von den Geldsorgen der Gabors. Unter diesen Umständen hätte er ihnen natürlich geholfen, doch nun scheint es zu spät. Glücklicherweise ist Bibi da und kann eine unterirdische Pipeline hexen, die den Gabors hilft und auch keine Gefahr für die Pferde ist. Abschließend gibt es ein "großes ungarisches Freundschaftsfest". Figuren & Sprecher Bibis Hexsprüche *Eene meene true of real, Rad und Axe wieder heal. Hex-hex! *Eene meene grüne Latte, frisches Wasser und ein Gatter. Hex-hex! *Eene meene doof und dumm, du sitzt gleich verkehrt herum. Eene meene funny gnome , Poney run and you faster Home. Hex-hex! *Eene meene my free flight, ein Graben wird hier left and right. Hex-hex! *Eene meene bunte Kuh, Pipeline rein und Graben zu. Hex-hex! Quellen Kategorie:Zeichentrickepisoden